Fallen Dancers (Haikyuu)
by PrinceHolly
Summary: "Sometimes dance can hurt. Not just hurt your body; it can hurt you. Dance is dangerous, it's lethal. The ribbons around your leg are like tight bindings, restricting your movement; the circle of a spotlight is like a circle of predators, prowling towards their helpless prey in hope of a feast!" This is ridiculous..." Haikyuu Dancer AU. I own nothing but the writing and idea!
1. Pre-dance - Prologue

"A flick of the wrist, a flow of the hair, a leap of the mind, of the body, of the soul.

That's what dancing is.

When you dance, it's almost as if all your worries evaporate like condensation on a hot Summer's day. It's as if you're being lifted high, high into the clouds and floating, and it feels wonderful.

Yes, hard work is needed. You sweat and cry and ache. But, it's worth it. It's all worth it.

The feeling of ribbon laced up around your leg, the feeling of a warm spotlight circling you, the feeling of a whole audience holding their breath to see you perform. It's like something out of a dream, or out of a fairytale.

But sometimes dance can hurt. Not just hurt your body; it can hurt _you_. Dance is dangerous, it's lethal. The ribbons around your leg are like tight bindings, restricting your movement; the circle of a spotlight is like a circle of predators, prowling towards their helpless prey in hope of a feast; the audience is a raging sea of judgemental people who expect you to be flawless..!

...This is ridiculous." Hinata mumbled, flicking through the next few pages of the leather book in his hands. Seemingly, it progressed to a kissing scene and someone crying, so he stuck out his tongue in distaste and tried to shove the book back into the shelf, however, the young boy was too short to reach. Sighing in frustration, Hinata handled the book for a minute, considering who to ask for help, when one of his teachers approached him.

"Found a book you like, Hinata?" She asked, bending down to be at his height. This annoyed Hinata slightly. He could talk to her just fine when she was stood up.

"Um… y-yes!" Although he was lying, Hinata figured this was best. His middle school had taken a trip to the library fifteen minutes away, and every student was required to take out at least one book and read it for a project in the near future. Considering every other book he tried had been a definite 'no', this one might do the trick and get him a good grade.

"What's it called?" Asked the teacher, her eyes scanning the book's cover. Hinata glanced down, realising he hadn't actually read the title.

"Ah, it's called "I'm a Dancer"." Scrunching up his nose at the title, Hinata looked back to his teacher.

"That looks very… unique, but aren't you more interested in the action books and horror like the other boys?" She said it with a slight quiver to her voice, and Hinata felt himself become irritated.

"Actually, I dance, so this is good for me." Cold like ice. He hadn't meant his voice to be so chilly. Standing up straight, the teacher's eyes widened a little in surprise.

"Oh! You do ballet, Hinata?" She asked, waving a hand around. "I used to do ballet when I was a little girl!" The middle schooler scowled a little.

"No. I do freestyle dancing. I do stuff like tap and hip-hop." _There's more to dance than just ballet… does she not know that?_ He thought, frustration flowing in his veins. Just as the teacher went to respond, another teacher clapped, calling the class together, so Hinata, the book clasped to his chest, went to stand with his classmates, who all held different copies of their favourite reads.

On the walk back to school, Hinata's friend, Yukitaka Izumi, came to talk to him.

"What book did you choose, Shouyou?" Excitement in his voice as he asked. "I got the most recent copy of "Ninja Fight"! Look how cool the main character is!" Hinata looked to his classmate's book, seeing a strong ninja with flowing chestnut hair on the cover.

"He looks awesome, wish I was as tall as him." Commented the ginger-haired boy as Izumi's eyes sparkled with delight at his new copy. Quickly, Hinata tried to change the subject, but Izumi caught on and asked again:  
"So, what book did you choose?"

Hinata nervously clutched the leather book to his chest.

"Just some dumb adventure story…"

All of a sudden, Koji Sekimukai, another boy in Hinata's class, bounded to his side, jabbing him in the ribs and taking the book from Hinata.

"Aha! Man, you got a book about _ballet?_ Wow!" And he quickly burst into fits of giggles. Hinata's face flushed, and he snatched the book back off Koji.

"S-shut up! The teacher told me to get it!"

No one in his middle school knew about his hobby. Hinata had always kept it very quiet that he longed to enroll at a dance school when he turned sixteen, and wanted to become a world famous artist on the stage. He really did appreciate dancing. Ballet was amazing to watch (he'd been to multiple productions) but he couldn't do it at all. It was impossible to stay on his toes and not break his ankles when performing different moves.

Hiding the book under his grey hoodie, Hinata, face still a shade darker than usual, spoke to Izumi about his ninja book, which successfully changed the subject for all of them. In his head, though, the thirteen year old was still dreaming of the day he would dance on a stage in front of a cheering audience and take a bow and have beautiful flowers thrown at his feet. He dreamed the whole way back to school, and the whole day of classes. He kept the dream in his heart.

He could do it. He'd show them all that dance was not just for girls - that it was not just a joke.

He could do it.


	2. Step 1 - The Exam

" _He can't dance anymore."_

Yawning widely, bag slipping down his arm, music blasting through his headphones, Hinata Shouyou walked down the pavement, hands shoved in his pockets and hair in it's usual orange, tufty mess. 7:07am was the time his phone displayed, but it quickly flicked to 7:08am. Time was ticking on, but he still didn't need to be at the exam for another two and a half hours. Glancing around, he saw some shops opening up for the day.

A very regular day for most, Monday - Monday the 3rd July, but not regular for Hinata. Today was the day he had dreamed of for years of his childhood, and he was still dreaming of it as he walked around town absentmindedly. This was the day he took the entry exam for the most famous dance academy in the country - Miyabiyaka Academy of Dance.

Now aged 16 after his recent birthday on June 21st, Hinata stopped by a newly opened shop that sold breakfasts (he had been so excited when he awoke that he hadn't been able to eat anything) and paid for a freshly baked buttery bun. Munching thoughtfully as he continued his walk, he considered what he may have to do on the entrance exam. What questions would there be? Would there be difficult academics as well as dance-related questions? He certainly hoped not - he was terrible with academics, especially mathematics and English.

That was why Hinata had poured his heart and soul into dancing: because he had nothing else. He wasn't particularly clever or a talented singer or painter. His only redeeming quality was his physical abilities, so he'd used them as best he could. Originally, he had considered a more masculine sport such as football, basketball or volleyball, but after seeing a performance of Swan Lake his mind was warped into only dreaming of dance. Not necessarily ballet, though. He found ballet very hard. His favourite dance style was hip-hop, similar to breakdance, though Hinata's main talent was in tap-dance.

Coming to a pause outside a closed library, Hinata's eyes were drawn to two large iron gates on the other side of the road, which towered up in front of a huge and amazing building. It was one of the most incredible buildings Hinata had ever seen!

 _Wow! So awesome!_

With the front of an old cathedral, the red-bricked building gave off an air of historical wonder, and the newly renovated windows were clear and gleaming in the bright morning sun. Attached to the ancient cathedral centre were modern extensions to the building, with pure white painted walls and many windows littering the sides. Hinata read the sign on the shining gates -

 _Miyabiyaka Academy._

Before Hinata knew it the time was 8:30am, exactly one hour before the beginning of the exam. By now, the gates had been opened and people were beginning to arrive. This was a great time to meet new peers and mix with other dancers, and Hinata was excited to make some new friends.

The system of Miyabiyaka was different to other schools. Students could be aged 16 to 20 when they enrolled, and the full course ran for 3 years. That meant Hinata would graduate age 20, considering the term dates and his birthday. As well as this, classes were organised by skill level. There were five classes: D, C, B, A and the legendary S class, full of the very best. You had to be very good to enter in the first place, so even those in the D class must be of high skill level.

All of a sudden, Hinata felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see a man a little taller than himself. He had short-cropped inky hair, and was wearing black, thick-rimmed glasses. Nervously, he smiled at Hinata, before beginning to speak.

"Hello! Welcome to the entrance exam. I'm Takeda, a teacher here at the Academy." Hinata widened his eyes, bowing politely but being unable to contain his excitement. A teacher was talking to him! A teacher from the school of his dreams..!

"Hello! I'm Hinata Shouyou!" He introduced himself, grinning brightly. The teacher chuckled a little; he seemed anxious.

"We're currently letting people into the lounge and hallway to meet each other. I know the exam hasn't been done yet, so people you meet now may not be attending the school eventually, but it's still a great idea to socialise with some new faces!" Hinata nodded his agreement, and was given directions to the lounge.

"Ooooh! This is so awesome! Awesome, awesome, awesome!" He chanted to himself as he walked through the entrance hall and into the room Takeda had informed him about. Hazel eyes opening more widely in awe at the luxurious lounge, Hinata clasped his hands into fists in order to retain his surge of excited energy. All around, different people chatted and mingled. Tall, short, all shades of hair colour and eye colour and skin colour - it was incredible!

Suddenly, Hinata felt his legs become weak. How was he meant to introduce himself to any of these people? And he realised - all of these people were going to be taking the same exam as him! What if he didn't make it? Feeling his stomach growl in nervousness, Hinata walked to the edge of the room with his hands guarding his painful stomach. Whilst he was considering going back outside (or to the toilet), Hinata jumped as yet another person tapped his shoulder, and he turned around to see a boy, maybe a year or two older than he was, giving him a sweet and friendly smile.

The smiling boy was about 5'8 with clear, pale skin and a mole under his left eye, and said eyes were a soft, warming hazel. His hair was ash grey, parted in the middle and curled at the ends. If he was being honest, Hinata had never seen someone quite so pretty before (neither girl nor boy).

"Hello!" He said, hands clasped behind his back. "You seem a little nervous. My name is Sugawara." Hinata stared at him for a moment, before snapping back to reality and realising he needed to respond.

"Oh- yeah, hi! Um… hi!" The grey-haired boy, Suga, chuckled at Hinata's flustered response. "Um-! I'm Hinata! Hinata Shouyou." Said the ginger, bowing in greeting. Suga returned the gesture.

"So, I'm guessing you like dance?" Suga asked. When he spoke, this calming atmosphere seemed to surround him and whoever he was talking to, and Hinata felt more relaxed with his reply this time.

"Yes, I do! My favourite styles are hip-hop and tap-dance. What about you?" Judging from his build and the way he stood, Suga looked fit to be a ballet dancer.

"I do ballet." Hinata had guessed correctly. "I've been dancing since I was six!" Suga told him.

"Oh, really? How old are you now?" Asked the shorter of the two, switching his weight from one foot to the other.

"I'm 18 right now; it was my birthday recently." And just like that, the two ended up talking for the next hour before the written exam began. Hinata found Suga incredibly easy to get on with, and he felt considerably less nervous as he sat down at one desk amongst many in the huge room being used for the exam. A teacher walked in, his blonde hair pulled back by a black hairband and his quick eyes flicking over all the students.

"Alright, this is an exam, which means total silence, y'hear?" A few people nodded, including Hinata. "'Mkay… you have an hour for the test… so it'll end at 9:35. Rules are on the front of the booklet. Okay? Okay. Ready? You can start."

Armed with a pencil, Hinata wrote his name and turned to page one.

9:45am, and Hinata was out. Finally, what an exhausting exam that had been! As he exited, he saw the grey-haired boy, Suga, with a tanned, stocky boy, who had kind but stern chocolate eyes and spiky brown hair. He looked a bit scary, but in a protective sort of way. Yawning, Hinata looked at his phone and turned back on his music as he made his way towards the train station.

Time to go home.


	3. Step 2 - Welcome

" _What do you mean, he can't dance?"_

" _Hinata Shouyou,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into one of the classes at Miyabiyaka Academy after your good performance in the exam. Please see the next page for information on the school. Please see the end of this letter for your class and score information._ "

Quickly, Hinata flicked to the end of the small wad of papers in his hands, the ripped envelope on the table getting blown onto the floor by the movement of the pages. Sweat formed on his neck as he scanned the paper for his scores and class; he hoped he wasn't in the D Class.

 _Score: 74%_

 _Class: B_

Tears formed in Hinata's eyes as he read the tiny letter on the bottom of the crumpled page. B Class! That was the third best class! Tremendous pride leapt up inside him, and he sprinted upstairs to the study, where his mother sat, working, to tell her the good news.

"Hey, I got in! I got in!" He squealed, diving through the door and knocking over a file cabinet in the process, letting papers spew out all over the floor. Hinata's mother turned around on her office chair, ignoring the fallen cabinet and grinned, clapping her hands in delight.

"I'm so proud! You'll be the best! What class are you in?"

"B!"

"Wow!"

"I know! But…" he frowned. "It's not the A Class… or the S Class…" This grumble was met with a sigh from his parent.

"Look, Hinata. You are a very, very talented boy. Your dancing is so… happy! And it makes everyone watching feel joyous. That's such an incredible skill to have. The exam board have never actually seen you in action, so of course you won't be in the best class just yet. But wait a few months and I'm sure they'll see your true potential! I'm still proud that you got in, even if it isn't the S Class!" Hinata smiled meekly as she stood up and embraced him, before she continued to talk. "So, what are the term dates?"

As he climbed into bed that night, phone in hand, Hinata thought. He could dorm at the academy, or go home every night. However, he lived a good hour away, so perhaps dorming would be easier. It wasn't much extra cost… But, could he leave his mother and sister all alone? Yes, his mother was very capable of working and earning and child care, she always had been. That, though, was not the problem. Hinata often suffered from overwhelming homesickness if he was away for more than a few nights, so if he was away for a whole term…!

Suddenly, a message popped up on his phone, startling Hinata a little. So, he clicked on the notification and watched as the message from "Dad" appeared on screen. It read:

" _Hey, Shouyou! So proud to hear your score - your ma told me. Hope I'll be back to see you before you leave for the first term_!"

Clicking off the screen and letting his arm drop, the boy smiled to himself. It was rare to hear from his dad, who lived abroad most of the time due to his career, so it always made him feel very happy when the small message appeared on screen. With cell phone still in hand, Hinata fell soundly asleep.

 _My first day!_

After long discussions with Natsu (his sister) and his mother, Hinata had chosen to dorm at the academy and return home every holiday and once every three weeks. That way, he would see his family frequently whilst not needing to travel for two hours every day.

Clutching onto the strap of his shoulder bag, Hinata fought back a grin and a scream of excitement. Here he was, September 4th, stood at the front gates of Miyabiyaka, all his clothing and things packed away in one suitcase, which he held in his right hand. Pace quickening as he walked towards the entrance, Hinata let a smile spread across his features. Upon entering the building, he saw a friendly looking man sat at reception - his face was familiar in a way.

"Um, good morning!" The man said, standing up and bowing politely. That polite bow… had Hinata met him before?

"Morning! My name is Hinata Shouyou! I'm at this school and it's my first day, what do I do, exactly?" Usually, Hinata would have felt nervous, but today he was too happy to feel the anxiety underneath the surface.

"Oh yes, Hinata… you're here on our register. Class B, great. Okay, here's your timetable and letter. The letter has all your dorm information and classes and a map of the school. If you need anything, all the staff are here to help, um, of course!" Suddenly, realisation hit Hinata.

"Ah! You're Takeda-sensei! I met you on the day of the test!" The teacher looked confused for a moment, before smiling that same nervous smile.

"Yes, I remember meeting you. You're quite hard to forget." Hinata was about to question what he meant, but another man, tall, stocky, with blonde hair pulled back, arrived, his hands on his hips. At the same time, another two boys entered through the front doors. Both of them, Hinata remembered, he had seen on the day of the test.

"Suga-san!" He grinned, waving at the friendly face of his acquaintance from July. The grey-haired boy returned the gesture, and the guy next to him smiled a little at Hinata.

"Hianta! Long time no see." Suga greeted, walking up to reception with his company. "This is Daichi. He's a childhood friend of mine." Holding out his hand for Hinata to shake, Daichi gave a wide smile. "Nice to meet you!" Feeling a little intimidated by how much bigger Daichi was than him, Hinata nervously shook his hand.

"Y-yes! You too!"

"Hey, you three!" Called the blonde man - he looked more like a teacher than a student. "I'm coach Ukai, I'm a tap-dance coach here. What class are you in?"

"Class B." Daichi responded.

"Class B." Suga said, as well.

"I'm Class B, too!" Hinata chanted cheerfully. Suga gave him a grin.

"That's great! Looks like us three can stick together." After the students had finished their short conversation, coach Ukai beckoned them over.

"You all got your stuff? Schedules, timetables, all that? Good, I'll show you guys to your main class and dorm and stuff… people from the same class always share dorms, so i bet you guys are together. I mean, we call them dorms, but the max amount in one room is three, so, it's more like shared rooms rather than dorms, in my opinion."

Whilst Ukai rambled, Hinata was staring, wide-eyed, at the interior of the academy. It was amazing! There were pieces of modern art plastered on the hallways, and fake, velvety potted plants lining the corridors. Benches were scattered around, and a few students were looking around and getting familiar with the place. Suga and Daichi walked in front of him, talking to the coach about the schedule of classes, and both of them seemed happy. Hinata felt positive. This was going to be good.

"Alright, this is your main classroom." Ukai told them, opening a shiny oak door, which led into a large, bright room with desks in neat rows and a large blackboard on one wall. There were two computers in the corner of the room, and plush seats on the other side. One wall was entirely made of windows, and looked out over the city where the academy was situated; this flooded the room with light and gave it a calming feeling. "This is where you guys will come in the morning before class, and you can come here to do homework or eat or whatever…"

"Who exactly is our class leader?" Suga asked.

"Ah, that'd be me." Ukai responded, shutting the door once more. "Now, onto your room. Uh, what do your papers say about it?" Hinata quickly shuffled through his letter, finding the bit about his room.

"Ooooh! I'm with Suga-san and someone called Kozume Kenma!" Daichi chuckled, rubbing his neck.

"Guess we're in different rooms, Sugawara." He looked at his paper. "I'm with some guys called Tsukishima Kei and Goshiki Tsutomu. That'll be interesting."

Ukai showed them to their rooms, and Hinata and Suga bid farewell to Daichi, who was in a room down the corridor to them. When they entered their room, the other boy they were sharing with had not yet arrived, so Suga and Hinata claimed beds and began unpacking their things, talking all the while.

"So, Hinata, what score did you get on your exam?"

"I got 74, what about you?"

"Aha, I beat you a little! I got 77!"

"I won't lose to you again!" This line brought a giggle from Suga.

"Hinata, I think we'll get on quite well!" Just as Suga was finishing his sentence, the door opened, and a short, blonde-haired boy walked in, his eyes to the floor. He seemed surprised to see other people in the room, and quickly backed out.

"Apologies… I must have got the wrong dorm…"

"Wait!" Suga called. "Are you Kozume Kenma?" Still not making eye contact, the new boy nodded.

"Welcome, Kenma-kun!" Hinata yelled, jumping up and down. "I'm Hinata Shouyou, we're sharing a dorm!"

"Ah.. great…" Kenma said timidly, his hair covering his eyes. In one hand, he gripped a smart phone, and in the other a small bag.

"You can have that bed there, Kenma." Suga told him, pointing a finger in the direction of said object.

"Ok.. this is the one I'd have chosen anyway…" Kenma responded quietly, walking over and beginning to unpack. Suga and Hinata shared a glance, before returning to their unpacking, too.

"Alright! Welcome to your first proper day!" Ukai clapped his hands, walking around the class. Hinata was seated at the front, in the middle, with Suga behind him and Kenma on his right. Daichi was in the back corner, and he didn't know any of the other people in the class. "Today, we will be doing the basics of dance. I'm gonna hand you all a sheet and I want ya to fill it in as you see fit, got it?" Some of the class responded with a 'yes', whereas others just nodded. Hinata noticed a tall blonde boy with glasses who just stared ahead blankly, his face expressionless.

 _What a weirdo…_ he thought, looking at the paper Ukai had just handed him.

 _Question 1. What is dance?_

 _Answer:_

Hinata stared at the blank answer space for a moment, before getting his pencil from his pocket and scribbling down what came to mind.

 _Answer: Dance is a way you move your body to make music and make people feel different things. Like, when I see people dancing to some sad music it makes me sad too, and when they do upbeat dance like hip hop or tap dance it makes me feel great! And I want to be just like them!_

Ukai was back at the front now, scribbling 'Ideas' in the middle of the board.

"Alright! Give me some answers… You, the blonde hair! Not you, glasses, the short one!" Kenma gulped audibly, before reading out his answer in an almost silent voice.

"I think that dancing is a way to express yourself, but anyone can interpret it however they like…"

"Good, good, I like it!" Ukai cheered, writing down bullet points from what Kenma had said. "Uhhh… you there! Grey hair!" Suga stood up, paper held in front of him.

"Dance is how you move in relation to sound. It's how you affect those around you with your artistic movement and how you make them feel differently by the way you perform."

"Interesting, Suga, nice." Responded the teacher as he wrote more on the board. "Shirmpy, what about your answer?"

Though a little offended by the nickname, Hinata stood up, and said in a loud voice:

"Dancing is like how you feel! You dance happy stuff to be happy and sad stuff to be sad." He heard the tall glasses guy snigger at his answer, and blushed in earnest. "And- and dancing is like… you go all 'whoosh' and 'swee' and 'whap'! And it makes people go 'woah!'" This only resulted in laughter from more people, including Ukai.

"Alright, sure." He said, writing down 'whoosh' and 'whap' on the board. Hinata's face was burning as he sat back down.

 _How embarrassing!_

 _Click. Click. Click._

 _Stop clicking your pen._

 _No._

 _You'll make everyone annoyed._

 _So what?_

 _Click. Click. Cli-_

"Stop with that clicking, will you?" Came the irritated voice of Irihata - the teacher of the S Class.

 _I heard he got 99% in the test._

 _Really? Wow, he's so cool!_

 _I wish I was as handsome as he is…_

 _I bet you he's not actually that good at dance._

"Aha, sorry, sir." came the apathetic response of a boy, tall, with chocolatey hair in a series of thick curls.

 _Maybe he cheated?_

 _Don't be silly. You're just jealous of him!_

 _Of course I'm jealous of him! All the girls adore him!_

 _You sure got that right._

"Anyway, seeing as you disrupted the lesson, will you please read your answer for us, _Oikawa-san_?"

"As you wish, sir." He stood up, leaving his blank paper on the desk. A few people whispered to one another as he cleared his throat.

"Dance is an amazing thing. A flick of the wrist, a flow of the hair, a leap of the mind, of the body, of the 's what dancing is. Yes, hard work is needed. You sweat and cry and ache. But, it's worth it. It's all worth it.

But sometimes dance can hurt. Not just hurt your body; it can hurt _you_. Dance is dangerous, it's lethal. The ribbons around your leg are like tight bindings, restricting your movement; the circle of a spotlight is like a circle of predators, prowling towards their helpless prey in hope of a feast; the audience is a raging sea of judgemental people who expect you to be flawless..!" Someone at the back of the class giggled, and Oikawa joined them. "Don't take me seriously, sir, I'm just messing around." He sat back down.

"Well, thank you for that speech, Oikawa. Now, let's go back to normal learning, shall we?"


	4. Step 3 - Dance Class

" _I'm very sorry… but there isn't really much I can do to help him."_

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Continuously, the sound of the shrill alarm clock pierced Hinata's ears, which he promptly covered with his pillow, but before long he had Suga standing over him, whacking him with another pillow whilst Kenma tried to figure out how to turn off the irritating alarm. It was great having roommates, Hinata had decided - they'd been getting on nicely, despite all being fairly different. The night before, the three of them had decided to have some 'bonding time' and play on one of Kenma's multiplayer computer games, which Hinata had been fairly bad at, but enjoyed nonetheless. Slowly, with a lot of persuasion from Suga, Hinata managed to roll out of bed, hair sticking up, even more wild than usual, pyjamas hanging off one shoulder and eyes half closed. There was a kitchen down one floor for the students to have breakfast at, or they could buy it and take it back to their room; Suga had taken the role of going downstairs to get them all coffee and cereal, before bringing it back for Kenma and Hinata.

It wasn't hard to tell who's bed was who's: Hinata's sheets were crumpled and thrown about, bed not made, phone charger tangled with the lamp wire and tea stains on the bedside table. He was on the bottom bunk, and Kenma had taken the top, which was a little messy and covered in a range of electronic devices (a DSi, smart phone and laptop). On the other side of the room, Suga's single bed was against the wall, with neatly made sheets and a glass of water on a coaster on the table next to it, and his schoolbag and books stores in order under the bed.

"What classes do we have today?" Suga asked as he sipped his black coffee - Hinata hadn't thought Suga would like black coffee, but he'd clearly judged wrongly. Kenma, who was clicking away on his phone, responded without even glancing up:

"We have Japanese, English and a period of dance." Hinata's head shot up from the cereal he'd been devouring, and he spoke, mouth still full.

"Woah, cool! Our first actual dance class!" Yesterday, they had only had one class - dance strategy, but today they'd actually get to see the studio and do proper dancing! Suga chuckled, taking a longer drink from his coffee and finishing it in one gulp.

"Eager, Hinata? I'm excited to do some dancing, too!"

Four hours later, after a fairly easy Japanese class, a painfully boring English lesson and a break, Hinata arrived, alongside Kenma, to the dance studio. Suga had gone to see Daichi in the break they'd had, so the two shorter boys had gotten a drink together and then headed to their next period.

"Ooooh! Finally, we get a dance class!" Hinata squealed, punching the air in excitement as Kenma nodded timidly. They opened the studio doors, entering, and Hinata's hazel eyes widened in awe at the incredible building. A shiny, polished floor; tall walls, painted white; a huge mirror, lining one entire side of the studio and a locker room off to one side. With Kenma, he entered the locker room, his dance bag slung over one shoulder. Suga and Daichi were already changed and sat talking as Suga laced up his ballet shoes. Daichi gave Hinata a grin as he entered.

"Hey, Hinata! Nice to see you again."

"You too!" Hinata said, smiling widely as he hung up his bag and started to change. Suga finished tying one shoe, and sat back, beginning to speak.

"So, I got here with Daichi a bit earlier, and we met some people from this class who will be joining us! They're the guys Daichi is rooming with - Tsukishima and Goshiki." Daichi put his head in his hands.

"Tsukishima is impossible. He's so rude and arrogant and he drives Goshiki and I a little mad in our room. Always listening to loud music, never sleeps early, and he has all these dinosaur figures!" Hinata snorted at Daichi's remark, and even Kenma gave a small giggle.

"Apparently we're having a joint session with the C Class today, so we get to meet even more people!" Suga exclaimed. Hinata sat down to lace up his shoes, as did Kenma, before the four boys stood and entered the studio.

A lot of people were there, Hinata realised as he looked around. A tall, blonde boy who he knew to be Tsukishima, with a smaller boy with black hair that looked a bit like a mushroom - perhaps the Goshiki that Daichi had described? But, besides these two, Hinata had no idea who any of these people were! A fairly tall boy with freckles dotting his face, a crazy looking guy with red hair, a fairly normal guy with brown hair and a bored face and a guy with a shaved head and big eyes, and- _a girl?_

 _A girl!_

Hinata's mouth dropped open. So far, everyone he'd met had been male, but this academy never specified a gender… She was small and cute, with blonde hair tied into pigtails, and she looked very nervous. No wonder she was nervous; she was surrounded by tall boys.

The coach from the day before came into the studio, clapping his hands.

"Alright, all here? Let's take a register then… eh, where did I put it? Ah, nevermind. Anyone not here? No, good! Sit down in a circle, come on." At the coach's words, everyone rushed to sit down next to someone they knew. Tsukishima sat with the freckled boy, and the weird red head sat with Goshiki. Hinata found a seat with Suga on one side and the girl on the other, as she didn't seem to have anyone she knew. Neither did the guy with the shaved head; he looked really nervous, too.

"Okay, so, I know you're all desperate to start dancing, but first I wanna get to know each other a bit. You guys will work together a fair amount, despite your different Classes, so let's go around the circle and introduce ourselves, okay? You start, glasses." Tsukishima met this nickname with an irritated expression, before quietly mumbling:

"My name's Tsukishima Kei." The coach blinked, before waving a hand nonchalantly and signalling for the freckled boy to introduce himself.

"My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi, nice to meet you all!" The next person went:

"I'm Goshiki Tsutomu! I like tap dancing most, but ballet is fun too!" Next up was the red head.

"Tendou Satori! I like all dancing, but I suck at ballet!" After him went Daichi, Suga, Kenma, before it was Hinata's turn.

"I'm Hinata Shouyou! I'm really short, only 5'3, but I really like dancing in any way!" He grinned, as the girl quietly said her name was Yachi Hitoka, and that she enjoyed ballet the most. The guy with the shaved head introduced himself as Watari Shinji, and nervously smiled at the people in the circle. Beside him was the bored-looking guy, who said he was called Futakuchi. Finally, a boy of average height with short brown hair told the group his name was Ennoshita Chikara, and that he hoped they could all get on well.

"Alright, great!" Said Coach Ukai, before standing. "C'mon, warm ups! Let's not waste time!"

Hinata stood. He was wearing his beige ballet shoes with short laces that went around his ankles, as well as black leggings and a white t-shirt - simple attire for a dance session. The first part of a warm up was getting the body temperature up and heart beating faster, so Hinata positioned himself and began to jog on the spot, whilst Daichi performed push ups and Suga did some small jumps. Everyone had their own way of warming up, so it was interesting to learn new methods by watching others. Kenma joined Hinata with jogging, but, because of his long hair, it proved difficult. Suga, still hopping, raised a brow.

"Kenma, doesn't your hair get in the way a bit? I mean, it's pretty, but you can't really see…"

"No… no… it's fine." Kenma said as he tucked hair behind his ears. After about ten minutes, they were all breathing a little faster, and decided it was time to go onto calmer exercises. Dropping to the floor, Hinata stretched both his legs out into a straddle and began to lean over and touch his toes. Suga did the same, whereas Daichi twisted his legs into an odd yoga pose and held his arms at a certain angle, telling the others that it increased arm strength and stretched the muscles in the legs. Kenma quietly began doing his own slow body movements to loosen up, and after ten minutes they were all ready to begin dancing.

"Alright, I'm giving you all a free dance session today. You have half an hour to do whatever you want, but I'll be coming 'round and asking you some stuff and correcting you if you're making mistakes." Ukai told them. After his words, everyone began performing their own movements whilst chatting to one another; the atmosphere was light and friendly. Suga quickly tightened the laces of his ballet shoes, and, with surprising confident, went en pointe. This brought a gasp from Hinata, and a shocked glance from Kenma. Daichi grinned and chuckled at the faces of all the other dancers. Ennoshita clapped his hands in amazement, and Yachi's eyes were shining as she watched suga stand, perfectly still, before returning to a normal standing position.

"Woah! WOAH!" Hinata exclaimed. "Suga-san, so cool!" Kenma brushed his hair back, a questioning look on his face.

"How did you do that?" He asked, and Suga laughed, blushing a little from all the attention.

"I've been practising that for ten years now - since I was eight!" Ukai came over, hands on his hips.

"Suga, that's a pretty dangerous thing to do, since you're not in the A Class or S Class…"

"Sorry, Coach. I'm pretty good at ballet, though. I've been training for eleven years."

"Ah well, if you've had proper training, I can't stop you. Can you show me again?" Suga nodded, sweeping his arms out to balance himself as he went up onto his toes again. "Wow, impressive, Sugawara." Commented Ukai, giving an approving nod. "Alright, you other guys get back to your own stuff now."

Hinata, who found ballet the most difficult of all dancing styles, went over to the Ballet Barre and rested his left hand on it, stretching out his other one to be in a relaxed position. He put his heels together, before bringing his right hand into a circular shape over his chest and attempted a plié. Out of all the ballet moves, he was probably best at this one, and he felt his muscles stretch as he went into the move. Ukai came over, looking at his form.

"Straighten your back more, Hinata. Yeah, like that. Good, good, but remember to relax." The ginger-haired boy nodded in determination as he corrected his posture and tried to loosen up. As he stood back straight, he looked around and watched some others practising. Yachi was doing the same move as him, but seemed to be struggling with her balance. Tendou and Goshiki were messing around, trying to leap and utterly failing. They ended up getting lectured by Ukai.

"This is great." Hinata muttered under his breath, letting a smile onto his face. He was looking forward to his next dance class.

"Haha! Iwa-chan, you're really bad at pointe!" Oikawa giggled, as his classmate failed yet another attempt at the difficult ballet move.

"Shut up, Shittykawa. Just because you can do it well... I'm trying my best here."

"I can't help being perfect." Oikawa commented, receiving a hit from Iwaizumi Hajime - his classmate and childhood friend. "Owww! Iwa-chan, so violent!"

Across the room, a tall boy was alone, sat on the floor and stretching. He had a mysterious, dark air around him, his deep blue eyes like a knife; razor sharp and cutting into anything he looked at. Raven hair fell over his forehead and into his eyes as he watched Oikawa and Iwaizumi and other people in his classes interacting and enjoying themselves. Envy stabbed at him, and he gritted his teeth, stretching more vigorously. Anywhere he looked, anything he heard, everyone else was in pairs and in groups of friends.

"Akaashi! No, I'm going to drop you!"

"Bokuto-san, no, no, no, no! Let me down, BOKUTO-SAN!"

He blocked out the noise, furrowing his thin eyebrows.

"Noya-san, I think you're back's bent…"

"Ah, thanks, Asahi. How is your posture always so good?"

 _Block it out._

"Hey, Kageyama."

He looked up.

Kiyoko Shimizu stood, holding out a water bottle for him. She was the only girl in the mixture of the A and S Class, but she was appreciated by all for both her beautiful looks and incredible skill in all styles of dance, but particularly ballet.

"Oh. Thank you." She sat down next to him, crossing her legs and resting her hands on her knees.

"Kageyama… are you alright?" Kiyoko wasn't one for talking much, but she was always very polite and calm when she did, and had a soft and pretty voice.

"I'm fine." He responded bluntly, stretching in the other direction.

"You always look disappointed in dance lessons." She commented, not asking for a response. Kageyama considered her words, shrugging as he stood up.

"I'm fine." He repeated, as the bell rang for the end of the lesson, and he left Kiyoko as he went to the locker room to get his bags. She looked after him, shaking her head a fraction of an inch, before leaving as well.

Hinata's Dance Lessons!

"Hey everyone, Hinata here! I'm gonna explain some of the dance terminology used in this chapter, so any readers who don't do dance aren't confused! Keep in mind the author knows nothing about dance, and she had to Google all of this stuff too! But I'm an expert, so no need to worry!

First off, we mentioned ' **en pointe** '. This is the move where dancers go onto their toes, and it's a lot harder than it seems! Dancers practise for around ten years to get this move properly correct, and they need ' **pointe shoes** '. ' **Pointe shoes** ' are the shoes with blocks in the toes. These blocks are made of densely packed layers of fabric, paper or cardboard and are hardened by glue! Ballet dancers need these made to perfectly fit their feet, or else they risk breaking or injuring their toes and feet. I was so amazed that Suga-san can do pointe! He has been practising for a long time, though. He told me his parents got him specially made shoes for his 18th birthday - so cool!

The next thing we mention is a ' **Ballet Barre** '. This is the bar that runs along the side of a studio, but you can get them free standing too. A ' **Ballet Barre** ' is basically something for dancers to balance themselves with and perform certain exercises with. It's important for the bar to be the right height, but the one at the studio is a little too high for me. Sometimes being short is so annoying!

Finally, I do a ' **plié** '. This is a ballet move where the dancer puts their heels on the group and turn their feet outwards, then proceed to bend their knees and straighten them again. Dancers often have their arms in a kind of circular shape when they do this, but it isn't necessary.

I hope this helped you understand this chapter more! I'll be seeing you all next chapter, and maybe there will be some more dance terminology then, too!"

 **Author's Notes:**

Hey there! I'm Holly, the author of this fanfiction!

I'm sorry I haven't been putting Author's Notes on each chapter, I kept forgetting ^^;

Anyway, some explaining:

-There are two stories going on here! Hinata's story and Kageyama's story. Of course, these two stories will collide very soon (aka next chapter).

-The school & class system will be explained next chapter, too, in a similar style to 'Hinata's Lessons'.

-I update weekly (every Sat/Sun)

Thank you for reading! ^^


	5. Step 4 - Lost and found

" _Mummy… why are you crying?"_

Eyes blinking open, body bathed in warm, golden sunlight, Hinata yawned, sitting upright with minor difficulty. Stretching out his arms, he glanced to the clock: 6:00am. He was up early, for once. Quietly, so he didn't wake the silently sleeping Suga or the slightly snoring Kenma, Hinata swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood, making his way over to the window, before looking out. Outside the window, the city sat, calm and sleepy at the early hour, as the soft glow trickled over the edges of the buildings and seeped into every atom. Another yawn came from Hinata's mouth as he began getting dressed. He packed a bag with his dance stuff and slung it over his shoulder, intending to get some early practise done before breakfast. It was Saturday; his first week of Miyabiyaka was over, and he had loved every second of it so far!

Pushing ginger fringe out of his brown eyes, Hinata made his way down the set of stairs before arriving on the ground floor. Breakfast was available from 7:00, so he had about an hour to practise alone. His sleepiness vanishing as he broke into a jog, the young boy let himself smile as he arrived, barely out of breath, at the studio (the same studio that Class B and C had used to practise in together a few days previous). Before setting off, he had considered going to the main studio, usually used by the S Class and occasionally the A Class, but figured it could get him into trouble. Still smiling, he entered.

 _Tap, tap._

Incredibly faint noises were being emitted from inside the studio. Thinking nothing of it, Hinata entered the changing rooms and quickly took off his coat; he left his ballet shoes on the bench, as he wanted to practise some tap dancing before he went into ballet. Swiftly, he tied the laces of his tap shoes before stretching and going into the dance room.

Turns out he wasn't the only one there for early morning practise.

 _Uwa! He looks so intimidating!_ Hinata thought. His terrified expression attracted the attention of the other dancer, who turned around; his glare was cold and hard, like stone, and his raven hair swooped down over his eyes.

"What are you looking at..?" Asked the dark boy.

 _Oh my god! He looks… almost 6 foot tall!_ Hinata felt like he was going to pass out from fear.

"Oy, dumbass." Came the irritated voice, piercing Hinata's petrified thoughts like the tip of a knife. "Don't look at me like I'm some alien creature."

"S-sorry! I'm sorry!" Screeched Hinata, putting his head on the floor in a bow and trembling. The taller guy seemed really annoyed, and turned away to continue practising. After a few minutes, Hinata got back up and went to the complete opposite side of the room. In the right corner there was a small stage - it was usually used for tap dancing, as the regular floor was mainly for ballet. Casting a nervous glance over his shoulder, Hinata scuttled onto the stage and got out his phone, checking the new move his was trying to learn.

About 45 minutes later, Hinata decided he should start heading back to the main building for breakfast. Quickly, still not wanting to disturb the scary tall guy, he ran across the studio and into the safety of the changing rooms. Grabbing his coat and the pair of ballet shoes he'd left, he shoved everything into his back before exiting.

"Ah, Hinata! Welcome back. Coming with us for breakfast?" Upon his return to their room, Hinata was greeted by a friendly Suga and a tired Kenma.

"Yeah! What are we gonna get?"

"Well, seeing as it's Saturday, why don't we go into town instead of eating here? I know a really nice place that Daichi showed me a while back."

"Oooh! Sounds awesome, let's go there!" Hinata exclaimed, excitedly. "I wanna get pancakes."

"I think I'll get coffee… 3 cups of it…" Kenma muttered, digging around in his bedding for a matching pair of socks. Suga laughed, grabbing his bag and rummaging through his things.

"Wallet… inhaler… phone… no, where's my phone?" Suga asked, tipping the contents of his bag onto his bed. "Agh… I must have left it somewhere. Oh well, I'm sure it'll turn up. Hinata, have you got a phone we can take?"

"Yup, it's here." He responded, waving his phone in front of Suga. After Kenma finished getting dressed, the three of them set off, leaving at 7:30am.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Hinata said as he, Suga and Kenma entered the cafe that Suga had taken them to. The walk there was about half an hour, which they didn't mind - any extra exercise was good for them. Kenma found a table and was closely followed by the other two. Once they'd all sat down, a waiter came over. He looked familiar.

"Oh! Yamaguchi Tadashi, right?" Hinata asked, grinning. "I remember you from class the other day!"

"Ah, yeah… hi." Responded the shy waiter. "You three go to Miyabiyaka, then?"

"Yes, we do! Are there more people from school working here?" Suga asked, resting his chin on one hand, blinking a few times at Yamaguchi.

"Yeah, Tsuki works here too… But, anyway. Can I take your order?"

When the three had ordered a variety of drinks and breakfasts, they settled into easy conversation about school and other things. Suddenly, Hinata remembered the scary guy he'd encountered earlier, and figured he had to tell Suga and Kenma about it.

"Oh- yeah! I met this really creepy guy earlier… He was almost 6 foot! And he had really black hair, and his eyes were looking into my soul, I swear!"

"Wow, scary." Kenma mumbled, not taking his eyes off his phone. Suga twirled a lock of ash hair around one finger, frowning a little.

"I wonder who he was." The older boy said as their orders arrived.

"Alright! Chocolate pancakes!" Hinata cheered, as Suga handed some money to Yamaguchi and thanked him. Kenma had ordered french toast and orange juice, whereas Suga had got a scone and strawberry milkshake.

 _This is a great treat!_ Hinata thought, tucking in along with the other two.

9:15am, the three left the cafe, full and content with what they'd eaten.

"We should go there again, it's really nice and quiet." Kenma commented, his hands in his pockets. The September air was chilly, and Suga was the only one who'd brought a scarf. Walking closely to keep warm, the trio made their way down the street, coming to a crossing and ending up on a road lined with trees. Through the leaves, the sunlight danced with the shadows, dappling the three boys and the city around them. Suddenly, Hinata got a text.

"Ah! It's from Yamaguchi. Kenma, you left your phone at the cafe!"

"Oh… sorry." Kenma responded, turning to Hinata. "Will you come with me to get it, please?"

"Yes, of course!" Hinata turned to Suga. "Sorry, Suga, can you go on without us?"

"Sure, I'll see you guys this afternoon!" Suga smiled as the two younger boys left. Breathing out a soft sigh, Suga turned and continued to walk, slower now, in the direction of Miyabiyaka. Desperately, he was trying to remember where he had put his phone, but no luck.

There was another person approaching him, walking in the opposite direction; they were tall and gave off a confident vibe, something Suga wished he had. Looking up, he saw a boy, around his age, with fluffy brown hair and dark chocolate eyes.

"Excuse me!" Called the person, running over to Suga. "Do you happen to know Sugawara Koushi?"

"I happen to be Sugawara Koushi." Responded the slate-haired boy, smiling politely.

"Ah, great! I think this phone belongs to you." They handed over a pale pink flip phone. Suga looked down, taking the phone, before looking back at the boy.

"Thank you, this is mine, but… where did you find it?"

"It was on the benches in the changing rooms in the studio. I'm glad I found the owner."

"Do you go to Miyabiyaka Academy?" Suga asked, suddenly realising that he may know this person.

"Why, yes, in fact! I do. My name is Oikawa Tooru. I'm on a tight schedule, so I'll be off now. Nice meeting you, Koushi-kun!" He gave a grin - more like a semi-smirk - before jogging past Suga and going in the same direction as Kenma and Hinata. Suga looked down at his phone, opening it and going into his contacts. Yes, this was definitely his. But… what was this?

"One new message? Who could have…" He clicked on it, opening the texting interface.

 _ **From: Oikawa Tooru**_

 _ **Subject: Hey!**_

 _I found your phone, hope you don't mind me adding my number!_

 _I'll see you around, Koushi-kun!_

"Oi, Trashykawa, what are you grinning about."

"Iwa-chan, so rude!" Oikawa said, mock hurt in his voice.

"Tell me why you're doing that smile, then."

"Oh, nothing much! I just found the owner of the phone."

"Good. Who was it?"

"Sugawara Koushi from B Class. Rumour has it he has perfected going en pointe already. Even I struggle to do that sometimes."

"He must be talented, then?" Iwaizumi responded, flicking through some homework booklets.

"I'm sure he's very talented. I'd like to watch him dance someday."

"Yeah, well… I'm sure you'll find a way. You always do."

All of a sudden, the door opened, and Kageyama stormed in, his brows furrowed in frustration.

"My poor Tobio-chan, what's wrong?" Oikawa crooned, going over to Kageyama.

"Someone's taken my ballet shoes! They replaced them for this shit!" He threw down a pair of tiny ballet shoes, probably only a size 4.

"Hahaha! I can just imagine your face when you tried to put those on!" Oikawa cried, walking absentmindedly over to the window of he and Iwaizumi's room.

"Shut it, stop tormenting the poor guy." Iwaizumi ordered, stooping and picking up the shoes. "No name on them?" Kageyama shook his head.

"I only know one person who could fit those." Oikawa interjected, turning back around. Kageyama and Iwaizumi looked up, waiting for Oikawa to continue.

"When I was out jogging earlier, I saw these two little guys running back the way I'd just come. One of them was wearing a Miyabiyaka Academy hoodie. He only looked 5"3!"

"And do you know who he is?" Kageyama asked, taking the miniature shoes from Iwaizumi.

"I've heard he's called Hinata Shouyou. B Class." Kageyama bowed swiftly, before racing out of the room. Iwaizumi turned, eyeing Oikawa with suspicion.

"How exactly do you always know who everyone is?"

"Hee hee, Iwa-chan, are you mystified?"

"Shut up and answer me, Shittykawa."

"When I returned Koushi-kun's phone earlier, I may have had a little glance through his contacts and learned a few names." Iwaizumi stared for a moment, shaking his head, before returning to work. "See, this is why you should always put a password on your phone." Oikawa concluded, before sitting down to join Iwaizumi with homework.

Thank you for reading ^^

When Hinata left the studio in the morning he accidentally took Kageyama's ballet shoes instead of his own, hence why Kageyama has a pair of tiny shoes instead of his own.


	6. Step 5 - Arrangements

" _I'm crying because you hurt your knee… you probably can't do your dancing anymore."_

"Excuse me…"

"Hm? Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually." Kageyama Tobio spoke to the receptionist of Miyabiyaka Academy. He had the tiny ballet shoes in his hands, the ribbon wrapped around his fingers. "Could you please tell me which room here belongs to Hinata Shouyou? I found something of his."

"Of course, he's in room number 10, one floor up."

"Thank you." Kageyama said, before quickly turning and making his way up the first flight of stairs. _Alright, room number 10… he better be there… I'm gonna kill him - that dumbass!_

"Kenma-kun, have you seen my ballet shoes anywhere?" Hinata asked, pacing the room with a towel around his neck. After he and Kenma returned from the cafe, he'd taken a shower and washed his hair. Currently, the ginger mop on his head was dripping and leaving a trail of water droplets around the room. Sitting on the top bunk (playing a video game, as usual) Kenma shrugged, looking around briefly.

"I don't think I've seen them anywhere…" All of a sudden, there was a bang on the door. Giving each other confused glances, Hinata and Kenma both turned to the door, before Hinata ran to open it.

 _Ah, crap._

Tall, dark, terrifying, the boy from morning practise loomed outside, his facial expression somewhat murderous. Hinata screamed, dashing to the other side of the room and pressing himself against the wall, whereas Kenma disappeared under his covers without a sound.

"You dumbass thief!" Yelled the scary guy. Hinata stared from across the room, trembling.

"T-thief?" He questioned, which only seemed to make the other boy more angry.

"You stole my ballet shoes! Give them back or I'll punch you!" For no apparent reason, Hinata suddenly gained confidence, and stood up straight, his hair still dripping down his back.

"What are you talking about? I didn't steal anything! How did you even know this was my room?!"

"The receptionist told me." Said the taller boy, still noticeably irritated, but he looked put off at Hinata's burst of outgoingness. "But you do have my shoes… I've got yours here…"

"Oh, _that's_ where they went!" Hinata said, running over and holding out his hands, gesturing for them to be returned. "Maybe I have yours then? Maybe in my gym kit or something." Kenma had reemerged from his bedsheets and was peering over at the two, and he intercepted the conversation.

"I saw some fairly big shoes under Suga's bed. He was clearing out your kit and found them, Hinata…" At Kenma's words, Hinata rushed over to the single bed on the left side of the room, ducking down and crawling under the bed, finding, as his roommate had just said, a pair of size 10 ballet shoes. _I'm pretty sure Suga is a size 8…_

"These?" Hinata questioned, grabbing the shoes and shuffling back into the light, holding them up to the boy. Suddenly, he realised.

"Wait, I don't even know who you are. What's your name?"

"Kageyama Tobio."

"Alright, I'm Hinata Shouyou. Here, these must be yours, I think."

"Yes." Awkward silence followed, and Kenma coughed a few times from his bed, hidden once more under his pillow.

All of a sudden, breathing ragged, Suga appeared at the door, his eyes widening as he saw Kageyama with the shoes. Still panting, he smiled, glancing to Hinata.

"Ah, you found the owner of the shoes! I was gonna tell you about them later."

 _What's even going on?_ Hinata wondered. _So, after practise this morning I accidentally switched shoes with Kageyama on the way out, because I was rushing to get away from him. He asked the receptionist about my room, so he somehow knew they were mine, plus knew my full name, and he came here to get them back. I've never even met him before! Who told him all that stuff?_

"No, he didn't find me." Kageyama told Suga, "I came here to get mine back."

"Oh, you went through all the trouble?" Suga asked, looking back to Hinata. "Well, Hinata! You're the one who took his stuff in the first place. You should be nice and apologise!"

 _Suga's in mother mode again…_ Hinata groaned internally.

"I didn't really do anything though-" Hinata started, but was cut off by Suga raising a finger.

"No buts, Hinata. It's only polite. Take Kageyama out for a drink or something."

"Are you kidding?!" Hinata cried, but Suga's face said it all. He really expected Hinata to apologise.

"I wouldn't mind a free drink." Kageyama joined in, much to Hinata's dismay.

"Why are you agreeing?" Hinata said, hanging his head in horror. Suga walked over, getting out his phone.

"Why don't you two exchange email addresses?" He suggested, a smile forming on his face. "That way you can arrange it easier." Hinata wanted to cry as Suga took his smartphone, looking puzzled as Kageyama obliged and helped him connect the two phones. "There we go! I'll make sure Hinata texts you details later, Kageyama!" Suga said brightly. As Kageyama left, Suga shut the door firmly, turning around and grinning.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Hinata cried, throwing himself onto the floor and letting out a wail. Suga continued to grin.

"You guys looked cute together!"

"SUGA."

"Sorry, sorry!" The eighteen-year-old giggled, taking off his coat and hanging it up behind the door. He sat on his bed, flicking ash hair out of his eyes. Hinata sat up, crossing his legs and raising a brow.

"Why were you back so late? We went back to the cafe and still got here before you."

"Oh, that's…" Suga started, rummaging in his back and taking out his phone. "I got it back!"

"Cool! Who gave it to you?" Hinata queried, as Suga glanced down at the flip-phone.

"Someone called Oikawa Tooru…" Kenma and Hinata gasped in unison, and Kenma even bothered poking his head over the edge of his bunk.

"Do you know the Great King?" Hinata asked eagerly, rocking back and forwards. Suga looked confused, so he continued.

"Oikawa Tooru! He got 99% on the test! He's in the S Class! All the girls are head over heels for him!" Hinata was on his feet, waving his arms around and screaming with excitement by this point. "Suga - you spoke to the best dancer here!" This had Suga's attention; his hazel eyes were wide and he still gripped the phone in one hand.

"R-really?" He said, amazed. "He… he put his number on my phone?" Hinata screeched, diving onto Suga's bed and snatching the phone from him. As he flicked through messages, the young ginger boy squealed once more.

"HE TEXTED YOU!"

"I know!"

"SUGA!"

"HINATA!"

Kenma interrupted then, speaking quietly, as usual.

"Hinata, Suga, aren't you forgetting something?" The other two turned to look at him, their gazes questioning. "You need to text Kageyama with the time for your 'date'." Suga nodded, using Hinata's phone to message Kageyama.

"Okay, Hinata! You and Kageyama will be going to that cafe tomorrow at 1:00pm for lunch - and you'll be paying!" Hinata groaned, whacking Suga gently on the arm.

"Why did you do this, Sugaaa? I thought we were friendsss!"

So, at 1:00pm Hinata arrived at the cafe, only to see Kageyama already waiting outside. It surprised him; he hadn't expected Kageyama to be an early person.

"Hey." he said, forcing a small smile. Suga had given him a motherly talking to on apologising for inconveniencing Kageyama, and it had just about convinced Hinata to actually do the job of apologising. "Sorry for mixing up our stuff, it probably bothered you a bit…"

"'Kay…" Kageyama responded, a little bluntly. Hinata felt awkward already, and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Soooo…" he said, "shall we go in? I'm starved." Kageyama nodded and the two entered the cafe, picking a corner table next to a window. Weak sunlight shone through, casting a candle-like glow in the petite room. Today, it seemed Yamaguchi was not in, but instead Tsukishima, and a tall boy with messy black hair and a huge grin. Hinata was about to say something to Kageyama in order to break the silence, but all of a sudden he noticed something… or, more like _someone_.

Entering the cafe were Suga and Kenma. Hinata felt his stomach drop. So they'd come to watch him make a mess of this 'date'? Suga made eye contact with him, sending a grin and a wink his way, before finding a table with Kenma. Just then, Tsukishima, who Hinata knew worked here, came over, small notebook in hand. He acted as if he didn't recognise Hinata, much to the orange-haired boy's annoyance.

"Can I take an order?" Drawled the tall blonde, dragging his eyes up to look at Hinata and Kageyama. Kageyama spoke first; he and Tsukishima didn't seem to know each other at all.

"I'll have a blueberry muffin and blueberry smoothie." Hinata raised a brow - Kageyama must like blueberries.

"I'll have hot chocolate and a shortcake biscuit, please." Hinata told the irritable waiter, who scribbled down the requests before leaving to deliver the orders.

Kageyama turned and made eye contact with Hinata, who squirmed uncomfortably. Kageyama broke the silence first.

"Which class are you in?"

"B Class."

"I'm in A Class." This made Hinata interested, and he proceeded to ask many questions about the higher classes.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Suga watched Hinata and Kageyama from across the room, narrowing his soft brown eyes as the two got into a proper discussion. Kenma was on his phone, unsurprisingly. As Suga was trying to make out what Hinata was saying, a large object got in the way of his spying. Glancing up, Suga realised it was their waiter.

He was tall and looked like he worked out, with scruffy black hair thrown over to one side and dark, endless eyes. Despite his fairly intimidating appearance, he wore a grin, and stood with relaxation, one hand gently rested on his hip.

"Afternoon, can I take your orders?" Kenma jumped at the voice - the young blonde hadn't noticed the waiter's approach, and he dropped his phone with the fright. It clattered on the wooden floor, and caught the attention of the people in the cafe (which, at 1:27pm, was a fairly large amount).

Now, Kenma hated attention, and he hated crowds. His face flushed, and the boy seemed to sink into his chair. The waiter crouched down, picking up his phone and handing it back to him.

"Did I frighten you?" He asked, still with the same grin. Suga watched as Kenma's face fell in fear.

"N-no… sorry…"

"Hey!" The waiter said, shrugging. "Don't be, I'm cool with it. It's kinda funny that you got such a fright!" Suga blinked a few times as Kenma gripped his phone, starring at the waiter. "I'm Kuroo." He introduced, waving a notepad around. "So, _now_ can I take your orders?"

It had been an hour, and Kageyama and Hinata were finally leaving, with Suga giving Hinata a thumbs up as he exited the cafe. As they walked outside, a question struck Hinata.

"How did you know those shoes were mine?" Kageyama turned, raising a thin brow.

"'Cause you were the only one at practise today."

"Yeah, but… how did you know my name?"

"Tooru told me."

Hinata felt like he'd been struck by lightning.

How did Oikawa Tooru - best dancer in the school, most popular boy of the century - know who he was? How did Oikawa know Kageyama? He and Kageyama were on first name basis? The small boy looked to the ground, a million more questions sparking in his brain, but he only asked one.

"Are you and Oikawa… friends?" Kageyama sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just… 'cause."

"We've known each other for a while. We went to middle school together, though he's two years my senior. He taught me some dance stuff back then."

"Wow, you got to be taught by the Great King… does that make you a King, then?"

"I don't think that's how royalty works…"

"Well," Hinata said, turning to face Kageyama, "you're in the A Class, so you're good, aren't you? Therefore, you get the title 'King' from me!"

Silence, then…

"Umm… Okay?" Kageyama mumbled, not seeming to know how to react to Hinata's sudden declaration of nickname. Hinata laughed, walking a few paces ages of Kageyama.

 _If he's been taught by the Great King, maybe he can teach me a thing or two..._


	7. Step 6 - Tap

Apologies for the failed upload, here's the second try! ^.^

* * *

 _"Oh."_

Loud, annoying, repetitive, a blaring noise sounded from Hinata's phone. Eyes shooting open, he quickly fumbled with the device, trying to turn off the alarm, but he was too slow; Suga and Kenma had woken up, too.

"Ugh… Hinata, why so early? It's like… 5:30am." Suga groaned, rubbing his eyes with his palms. Hinata rubbed the back of his neck, sitting up in bed. He had the bottom bunk, but his height meant he didn't even need to duck to sit up straight.

"Sorry!" Hinata apologised, "I wanted to be up early and get some extra practise in." The calendar pinned on their wall showed that it was Monday, so they had classes.

"Well, seeing as you've woken me up, I guess I'll join you." Suga mumbled through a yawn, whilst kicking off his duvet, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Hinata found Suga's style quite feminine for a boy - his nightwear included a large, rose pink jumper and pastel blue shorts; he also wore fluffy socks to bed, claiming his feet froze otherwise. From the bed above, Kenma made a noise, before poking his head over to look down at Hinata.

"I'll come too."

So, after they all got changed, the three boys made their way through the yard, going to one of the various studios. Mist entwined with the air, and soft drizzles came and went. Upon entering the studio, Hinata, Suga and Kenma realised they were not the only ones there. Curious, Hinata peered around the door, seeing two new faces:

Two boys, one taller and more muscular, the other with a slight frame. The taller one had an unnatural silver hair colour, spiked back (in Hinata's opinion, he looked like he'd been struck by lightning), whereas the other boy had short hair as black as night, with eyes equally dark.

When he noticed Hinata, the lightning-struck one gasped, turning to the other boy with avid excitement.

"Akaashi! I've never seen him before!"

"Me neither, Bokuto-San, but please calm down. You're bouncing."

It was true, the taller of the two - apparently named Bokuto - was rocking back and forth on his feet, hands gripped together in front of his stomach.

"Um… hello." Suga hesitated, having been listening to the conversation with Hinata. Kenma had gone to get changed, leaving introductions for later.

"OOOh Akaashi! I've heard about this guy!" Bokuto continued, pointing at Suga, before running over. "Are you Koushi Sugawara-san?" He asked, voice seeping awe.

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you!" Suga smiled, holding out a hand to shake. Bokuto gasped again, quickly grasping Suga's hand and shaking it manically.

"AKAASHI. Akaashi he's shaking my hand!" He called over his shoulder to dark-eyed boy, who walked over more calmly.

"Please be quiet." Said the dark-eyed boy, or, Akaashi. "You're probably terrifying Sugawara-San here."

"No, no! It's, uh, fine?" Suga said, clearly confused. Hinata butted in, wanting to introduce himself, as well.

"I'm Hinata Shouyou - how do you know Suga?" He asked, having to crane his neck in order to meet the eyes of Bokuto and Akaashi.

"Hey there! I'm Bokuto Koutarou, and this is my partner-"

"Akaashi Keiji." Cut in Akaashi, voice quiet and settled in comparison to Bokuto's. "We know Sugawara-san from Tooru."

Hinata and Suga shared a quick glance, before Suga looked back to Akaashi, silently asking for a further explanation. However, Bokuto intercepted the conversation, elaborating on what Akaashi had said.

"Oikawa-san has told us all about you; how you can go en pointe, and how you're the best ballerina there is here, other than him, of course!" When Suga gave no response, Bokuto continued. "Aren't you and Oikawa friends?"

"I don't think they are..." Hinata said, giving Suga a questioning look. Though, what met him gave the small boy a surprise. "Hey, Suga? Are you okay?" He asked, for the ashen-haired boy's face had turned a rather vibrant shade of scarlet, and he had a hand over his mouth. Before anyone could say anymore, Suga turned and left, mumbling something about needing to see Daichi.

Bokuto, Akaashi and Hinata stood in silence, as if waiting for something else to happen. After a minute, Hinata shook his head, returning to reality.

"What… just happened?" He asked, visibly unsure. Bokuto squinted, rubbing his chin, as if searching for an answer. Akaashi sighed, stretching before speaking.

"We should return to practising, Bokuto-san. Hinata, will you be joining us?" He asked kindly. Just as Hinata was about to respond, Kenma entered the room. He was dressed in a black, short-sleeved shirt and some orange leggings, prepared to practise ballet.

"Where's Suga?" He asked nervously, eyeing Bokuto and Akaashi, who had gone back to the opposite side of the room to resume practise. Hinata quickly recapped what had happened, and Kenma frowned.

"Why did he go see Daichi?" He asked quietly, just as confused as Hinata. The orange-haired boy gave a shrug, before going to change clothing as well.

* * *

Kageyama brushed his teeth slowly, rinsing his mouth with the freezing water. He felt one of his teeth protest to the cold, and quickly spat the liquid out. He had just over an hour before his first class, which was dance with the rest of the A Class. Apparently, they were going to be trying tap, a dance style that Kageyama was already very familiar with. After drying his hands, the young boy grabbed his coat, deciding to take an early walk on a chilly Autumn day such as this.

Hands in pockets, the tall boy made his way down the three flights of stairs in order to get to ground level (his room was on the third floor, alongside the other A and S Class students), and saw the receptionists hard at work, typing noises emitting from their desk. Suddenly, the cold air bit at his face, giving Kageyama a surprise when he exited the building, but he continued on his walk, simply pulling his coat up, doing the top button. Whilst he was wandering around, a certain someone just happened to spot him.

"Aha! Tobio-chan!" Called this 'someone', and Kageyama turned to see Oikawa Tooru, waving and grinning in the most annoying way possible as he made his way over.

"Good morning Oikawa-san." He mumbled into his coat, begrudgingly. "Why are you out here? It's freezing."

"I could ask the same of you." Oikawa mentioned, beginning to walk in-stride with Kageyama. "So, Tobio-chan." He chirped. "How are things?

"Um… fine?" Kageyama muttered, utterly confused. "Why are you asking? Since when did you care if I was fine?"

Though they never spoke of it, Oikawa and Kageyama had once been friends, in middle school. Their parents were friendly, so, naturally, the boys had to meet. However, as time went on, a rift grew between them, and now they were somewhat on 'bad terms'. An event had occurred in their final Summer before high school, and now everything was different.

"Oh, I'm just making polite conversation. Don't think I'm too bothered about the answer." Oikawa responded. His voice was not unfriendly, but Kageyama felt a dark undertone, and he shivered, but not from the cold. "Tobio, are you friends with Shrimpy and his pretty friend?" Oikawa asked, turning to look at Kageyama from the side. The raven-haired boy frowned, locking eyes with Oikawa and raising a thin brow.

"Who's Shrimpy?"

"The little bouncy ginger one."

"Oh, Hinata." Kageyama confirmed. "No, I don't think we're friends… we just know each other a little bit."

"But what about the other one." Oikawa pushed. "The one with the mole under his eye."

"Oh, Sugawara-san. I know him, too. But… why are you asking?" Kageyama couldn't shake his suspicion as to why Oikawa was asking so much, and he stopped in his tracks, waiting for the S Class boy to respond.

Oikawa kept walking.

"No reason."

* * *

 _Dance class_!

Hinata was stretching with the others in the B Class, and, for once, he wasn't with Suga. (Suga was on the other side of the room with Daichi, and they were in a deep discussion, both of them looking incredibly serious). Today, Hinata and Kenma had decided to help each other warm up. Currently, they were doing the exercise in which one person leans forward, taking their partner's weight on their backs, and holding this position for a few seconds. Then, the other person does the same. Due to their similar heights, this was proving to be fairly easy, and, as Kenma was so small and light, Hinata could lift him without any trouble.

"Alright, class, gather round!" Called their dance coach, Ukai, clapping his hands together to get their attention. "Today, we're going to be doing the basics of tap dance. All the classes follow the same structure of lessons, but all of them proceed at different speeds." Hinata rocked on his feet - he was good at tap, it was his specialty. "Okay, everyone go to the changing rooms and grab your tap shoes. Don't dilly dally, now."

After returning, the coach, much to Hinata's surprise, also put on tap shoes, and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.  
"To start, we're gonna try a basic move." He explained to the class. "It's called a 'shuffle', and it's probably the easiest dance move you could ever learn." Hinata beamed - he already knew the basics, and some of the more advanced moves. Ukai continued: "So, take your right foot. With the ball of your foot, push forwards, so the metal on the bottom brushes on the floor. Then, immediately, strike back." He made a swift movement - a brush and a strike. "Try it, come on." He urged. The class all began pushing their feet forwards and backwards, and everyone got it in an instant. "Great, that was easy. Let's do some more stuff."

"Next," Ukai said, pushing his fair hair back with one hand, "we will be doing a simple 'ball change'." Hinata saw Suga and Daichi, who were suddenly surprisingly immature, put their hands over their mouths to resist laughing at the name. "To do this," Ukai ignored them, "you have one foot in front of the other. Using only the ball of your foot, you go from the back to the front." He did an example. "It makes two noises: back, front. Someone try it-" Hinata raised his hand, volunteering. "Yes, Hinata, you do it for us."

Hinata placed his right foot further back than his left, and rocked backwards on the ball of his right foot. Swiftly, he put the weight to his first and back again.  
"Exactly." Ukai commented, smiling at the short boy. "Now… Tsukishima, you try it." Almost reluctantly, the tall blond obliged, mimicking Hinata's steps. "Alright, everyone have a go, then we'll move on."

"This next move is also incredibly easy." Ukai said, but still with enthusiasm. "It's almost like doing a sexy walk but then stomping and ruining the moment." This got a few giggles from the class; even Kenma smiled. "So, to make you all feel awkward, I demand you have a partner for this activity." Kenma and Hinata quickly looked at each other, stepping a little closer so they didn't have to pair with anyone else. Ukai decided he would demonstrate the 'step-heel', as it was called. He started with a fairly normal tempo, putting down the ball of his foot, and then stomping down the heel. Whilst he did this, he had his hands on hips and shook his hips in a very exaggerated manner. Everyone laughed, but then they had to copy him, which they didn't find quite as funny. Actually, Hinata found it hilarious, and thoroughly enjoyed stomping around and making the loudest noises possible.

Finally, Ukai decided that was enough for today, and instructed the class to warm-down before taking their leave. Now, Hinata had a gap lesson, before he had to go to Maths (he hated maths). Sadly, Hinata was only in the B Class for dance. Academically, he was in the bottom class, and Suga and Kenma were in the best. So, now he had a lesson with lots of people he didn't really know. But first, a break.

"Hey, Suga, Kenma-" he started, "you guys want to get a drink?"

"Sorry, Hinata," Suga replied, "Kenma and I have English right away, so you'll have to go on without us."

"Ah, that's okay!" Hinata quickly said, not wanting them to feel bad. "I'll see you guys later, then?"

"Of course!" Suga smiled, as he and Kenma made their way to their next lesson. Now, with an hour to spare, Hinata was pretty lost. All of a sudden, he saw a fairly familiar figure come out of a dance lesson; he was alone, and looked as angry as he had the previous week.

"Hey, Kageyama!" Hinata called, waving the taller boy over. Though he looked unapproachable and pissed off, Kageyama still looked up, and walked towards Hinata.

"What do you want?" He asked, voice irritable. Hinata guessed he'd had a pretty bad lesson.

"You've got an hour to spare, right?" He asked, hopeful for some company. Kageyama nodded, looking puzzled.

"Yeah, why?"

"Come grab a drink with me." Hinata ordered, but Kageyama shook his head.

"No way, dumbass. I'm not wasting an hour wandering around - I'm gonna use my extra hour to practise."

"Let me join you, then." Hinata asked; Kageyama looked away, huffing out a sigh. "Please." Hinata concluded.

"Fine, just don't hold me back." The small boy cheered at this.

"I won't! I'm gonna work hard to get in the A Class with you. So just you wait!" Kageyama didn't reply, but gave Hinata a curious look, before shrugging and turning to go back into the dance studio.

* * *

English was hard.

Suga could barely pronounce these words, and some of them were so long. How did you say 'library'? Why was it pronounced 'ly-bry' and not 'ly-bra-rie'? He just didn't understand. So, finally giving up, Suga looked for something to distract him.

In his English class, there were a fair amount of people. Kenma, Daichi, Tsukishima, Kiyoko, Yachi and plenty other boys and girls. As he was starting to notice more people, he realised there was an empty desk on his left - the classic anime protagonist seat. Who did it belong to?

As if answering his question, the door suddenly flung open, and there stood the famous Oikawa Tooru, clutching his bag for dear life and panting. The teacher, Mr. Takeda, pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, offering Oikawa a tired smile.

"Why the lateness, Oikawa-san?" He asked, crossing his arms. He wasn't angry, Suga didn't think, but more fed-up for having the attention taken away from the lesson.

"I am sorry, Sensei!" Oikawa apologised, bowing quickly. "I was in the dance studio last period and I got distracted."

"Not the best excuse, but thanks for being honest." Takeda said, motioning to the desk next to Suga. "Take a seat, Oikawa." Tooru bowed once more, walking to his seat and sitting down. Unconsciously, Suga watched him take his seat - it was a fact that human's eyes are attracted to movement - but, what he didn't expect was for Oikawa to look up and lock eyes with him. Suga shook his head slightly, about to look away, when Oikawa's eyes widened, and he gasped, waving his hands around a bit. The teacher was busy helping Kenma with his English, so Oikawa continued to do this for a few seconds, before Suga started to get concerned.

"Er- are- are you okay?" He asked, tone slightly put-off. Oikawa stopped instantly, nodding.

"If it isn't Koushi-kun!" He clapped his hands, before throwing all his books on the desk. "I finally get to meet you." Suga was about to question this - they had met before, had they not? Oikawa had returned his lost phone, and even added his number. Just when he was about to mention this, the brunette turned back to Suga, eyebrows furrowed seriously. "Have dinner with me tonight."

Suga blinked.

"Wait, what?" He asked, making a puzzled face. Oikawa sat back, as if Suga was the one being weird here.

"Have dinner with me. Tonight. Make it 7:00pm, I know which room you're in."

Suga stuttered and tumbled over his words.

" _What_?"

But Oikawa refused to look at him for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

"How do you even do that?" Hinata asked, mouth hanging open in awe.

He and Kageyama were together in the smallest of the ballet studios, and Kageyama was practising some more advances ballet moves that Hinata couldn't even begin to understand.

"It's called a _fouette_ , dumbass." Kageyama huffed, out of breath from this movement.

"I want to try it!" Hinata yelled, hands balled into fists.

"Idiot…" Kageyama breathed heavily, "you can't do this. I've practised for years. This is my specialty move."

"I don't even like ballet very much." Hinata commented, sitting down in straddle and stretching to grab his feet. "I'm much better at tap."

"I'm more of a breakdancer." Kageyama said, very quietly. Hinata bit his lip lightly, trying to imagine Kageyama breakdancing.

"Yeah… I can picture that." He said to the taller boy, whose iris shot back to look at Hinata, without actually turning his head. "So." Hinata said, heaving himself up. "Show me some breakdancing!"

"I'm wearing ballet stuff, though." Kageyama pointed out, gesturing to his shoes.

"Just change the shoes then!" Hinata proclaimed.

"Are you dumb?" Kageyama shot back, "I didn't bring them. I came here to practise ballet." Hinata slumped against the wall, not about to admit he was the smallest bit disappointed. But, perhaps, Kageyama read the look on his face, felt that something was wrong in the air, and very, very quietly, he said:

"I'll show you later."

* * *

As i said at the start, someone informed me last time I posted this it put all the text formatting with it -w-'' I have no idea why that happened, but thank you for telling me! Here's the fixed version ^^

I have some news about this story, now! I may disappoint a few of you, and I'm sorry in advance!

The main ship of this story is KageHina, of course! It's my all time favourite. There will be background TsukiYama and fairly relevant KuroKen, and hinted BokuAka.

However, there will be no IwaOi, and only a small bit of angsty one-sided DaiSuga! I'm so sorry to all who ship those

But, I will be implementing a Haikyuu rarepair - OiSuga.

Now, before you all leave this story, please let me give my reasons!

I personally love the idea of OiSuga, as their personalities clash but also mix well in a sense. They're both pretty setters, plus I want to use the whole "Mr. Refreshing" nickname so badly! I never see OiSuga written into other stories, so I thought I'd give it a go!

Anyway, next chapter I'll be building more Kagehina and starting the proper plot, so I hope you look forward to it.

Chapters should now be longer, also.

Thank you for reading, see you next chapter!

P.S. I had to split each section with a huge horizontal line, because it kept deleting the small dashes i usually use sorry about that!


End file.
